Training Years for Sakura
by tired-of-snowflakes
Summary: During the three year skip, Sakura trained with Tsunade, but what was the training really about?


"Sasuke-kun," sighed Sakura, looking out into the surrounding dense forest before dejectedly turning her back on her former teammate, and following Tsunade towards her new training. Tracing her fingers against the kunai attached against her leg, she was surprised when she felt cool liquid running down her cheeks. _I didn't think I was this upset._ She thought frantically, as she tried to wipe the drops from her face without her teacher noticing. _Tsunade agreed to train me only if I were strong; I can't afford to appear weak now._ Looking up tensely, Sakura was surprised to find Tsunade had quickened her pace and was now a good ten meters in front of her. Letting her hands drop to her side, Sakura began to run towards her mentor, making efforts not to make too much noise, in hopes that her leader had not noticed she was gone. Stopping suddenly, Tsunade looked behind her as Sakura sprinted towards her goal, cursing herself for being so careless.

"Why is your face wet?" questioned Tsunade curtly as Sakura slammed her foot into the ground, stopping herself short. Sakura's panic stricken face was the only answer Tsunade was given, as the clouds looming overhead began to break, forcing rain upon the dry ground. Looking to the sky, Tsunade let the rain run down her shirt, as her clothing began to cling to her body.

"When you think of the past," began Tsunade as Sakura looked at her sensei, eyes filled with questions, "make sure you only show emotion when it's raining." She whispered as she turned around, heading off to the village.

Sakura's mind whirled as she stood, her eyes following her sensei while her legs refused to move. Sensing her student's confusion, Tsunade looked back at her apprentice, taking in her forlorn appearance. Sakura's usually vibrant hair hung loosely over her eyes as the rain began to snake down the different strands. Her red outfit resembled a maroon pullover as the water tugged at the fabric, making the usually light clothing feel restricting against Sakura's small frame. And her eyes, her eyes reflected a depth of despair known only to a cursed few. Tsunade's mind conjured images of her own eyes reflecting that same emotion.

"Orochimaru," she mouthed as her fingers traced over her soaking lips. Anger began to pulsate through her veins as the fragile girl stood before her.

"Toughen up," she growled as her fist connected with the ground. Sakura's body reacted a split second too late as the soil below her seemed to explode, sending rock fragments shooting towards her freezing flesh. Throwing her hands in front of her to create a shield, she tried to ward off the attack. Sakura's face became pained as shards cut through her skin, creating gashes that soon produced blood. As the attack's effects wore off, Sakura let her arms fall to her sides, her fearful eyes connecting with Tsunade's rage filled ones.

"Why?" she whispered as lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the blood staind scene.

"Toughen. Up." seethed Tsunade as the thunder rolled across the plain in a vain attempt to drown her voice. "Life isn't gonna always go your way – you need to learn to take the good with the bad." Sakura's mind tried to comprehend her wise words as her mouth opened in shock. Tsunade struck her fist against the ground again, watching as Sakura quickly used substitution jutsu to try to get into a better position for defense.

"You're training starts tomorrow" stated Tsunade as she started to walk again. "My advice? Find closure before its too late." As soon as Tsunade was out of sight, Sakura's legs gave way as she fell to her knees, chocking on unshed tears.

"Sasuke," she whispered as the rain worsened, turning the dirt she was kneeling in to mud.

"SASUKE!" her voice ripped through the sleet as her body hunched over, ricocheting with sobs that threatened to tear her apart. She soon became a part of the ground as the earth swallowed her legs and hands, pulling her towards its core. Her screams rode on the wind, adding energy to the already violent storm. Millions of images of Sasuke filled her mind as she lifted her mud covered hands to grasp at her hair, in an attempt to calm herself down. After her body stopped heaving, her common sense took control as her emotions left her numb. Pushing against the ground, Sakura began her journey to the village. Raising her face to the rain, she barely winced as the raindrops stung her cheeks, washing away her tears. _Sasuke-san_ she thought as she staggered into her house _I know I asked Naruto to get you back, but I swear, if he fails, I'll drag you back myself._ Determination coursed through her mind as her hand tightened to a fist.

_I'm going to ace this training and get you back._

_--  
_i honestly dont know if i'm going to add more chapters to this or just leave it as a one shot. If enough people want me to, I'll probably continue it, otherwise, its a cute little oneshot, enjoy 3


End file.
